1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for an expansion card.
2. General Background
Typically, an expansion card such as MPEG Audio Layer3 (MP3) card or an additional circuit board are provided in a portable computer for an additional function, and the expansion card or the additional circuit board are connected to a mother board of the portable computer by a wire. However, a plurality of screws is generally provided to mount the expansion card or the additional circuit board in the portable computer, and it will be discommodious and will waste a lot of time to detach and assemble the expansion card or the additional circuit board.
What is desired, therefore, is a mounting apparatus which is able to fix an expansion card in a portable computer conveniently.